I Was Made to Love You
by Rogue14
Summary: When Forge's newest invention, the 'perfect girlfriend', lands at the Brotherhood's doorstep, Lance Alvers is not far behind to use Forge's help to create for himself, a perfect Kitty Pryde. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This idea was a result of boredom at school and watching too much Buffy. So I figured if I wrote half of it why not just complete the first chapter and post it? Yeah so enjoy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"How long has he been like that?" Pietro asked, casting a wary glance at Lance fixated on the same arm chair gazing away at a picture of Kitty.  
  
***  
  
Fred scratched his head. "Since....Last night?"  
  
***  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Never mind!" He zipped to Lance's side. "Helllloooo?!" he called. "Hmmm....Lance!!!! Earth to Lance!" he knocked on his forehead. "Get up!!"  
  
***  
  
Lance didn't respond.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...." Pietro stroked his chin thoughtfully before an idea hit him. "Got it!" He zipped upstairs before returning to the same spot. "Oh Lance!!! Wake up and smell Toad's underwear!!" He yelled quickly placing Toad's dirty underwear infront of Lance's face.  
  
***  
  
Lance didn't even flinch.  
  
***  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. He tossed the underwear behind his back, unaware that it would neatly land on top of Wanda's head when she would walk into the room.  
  
***  
  
"Huh?" Wanda expressed her confusion before her hand reached up to remove the thing on her head. Her eyes could only widen when she got a full view of the 'thing'. "TOOOOOOAAAAADDDD!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh there it is!" Todd happily hopped downstairs, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Babycakes....." he growled playfully. "So you're the one who took it. Hmm....You've been very naughty!"  
  
***  
  
A bloodcurdling scream erupted from Wanda's throat which was followed by a hex bolt, hurling Todd out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa Wanda? Are we having frog legs for breakfast?!" John's voice came from the kitchen. "Oh hell! Put something on froggy!"  
  
***  
  
"Man! Lance can't you just forget about her?" Pietro asked after the commotion died down.  
  
***  
  
"Mmmm...." was all that Lance mumbled in response.  
  
***  
  
"She's ruining your life! Your wasting your whole life j-just j-just staring at her picture!" Pietro pointed. "Look at that smile! I-It's so...so sinister! A-And her hair, i-it's like poisonous snakes!"  
  
***  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
***  
  
Pietro grolwed and slapped him on the back of his head. "Lance, what is the matter with you?!"  
  
***  
  
Lance blinked before his face slowly turned to face the Speed Demon. "What is the matter?! What is the matter?!!!!" Pietro gulped, getting really scared. "'We' again broke up that's the matter!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Err...Why.....?" Pietro questioned.  
  
***  
  
"It's all that idiot Gambit's fault!" Lance shouted. "So what if he joined the X-men? He jumps off the bridge so I should jump too?!"  
  
***  
  
Pietro grinned. "You two would make such a cute couple!"  
  
***  
  
Lance started growling.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Hey! Kidding!" Pietro put up his hands. "So what's this about Gambit again?"  
  
***  
  
"So Kitty says, look at 'Gambit'!" Lance began, mimicking Kitty's voice. "Yes Lance, look at him! He's like so 'adorable' so 'sweet' so 'caring' so 'looovvvving'. He loves Rogue and he didn't hesitate to join the X-men! Why can't you be more like him? Oh Gambit's the best! Ugh! Gambit! Gambit!! Gambit!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Todd and John who just came into the room and witnessed Lance's outburst, just blinked.  
  
***  
  
"That girl can never experience heaven in bed," Pietro said after a while and let out a sigh. "Pity....."  
  
***  
  
Todd, Fred and John nodded sadly.  
  
***  
  
Todd sniffed. "She'll die as an old woman with forty-five cats and no kids or grandkids."  
  
***  
  
"Argghhh!!!" Lance screamed. "Did you even listen to what I just said?!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Uh..." Fred scratched his head. "You said something about Gambit and ..more Gambit and Rogue in bed--"  
  
***  
  
"No!!!!!!!!! I'm getting compared with that red and black eyed 'guy'!!!!" Lance exploded. "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
***  
  
"Well let's see...The looks--" Pietro made a sexy pose. " De accent--" he picked up the dead flower from the vase and took a deep sniff. "Oh lalala!" he sighed. "The trench coat, a bunch of cards and the horrible looking demon eyes which girls find sexy."  
  
***  
  
"And Sheilas too!" John added.  
  
***  
  
"Oh yeah girls!" Pietro agreed.  
  
***  
  
Lance growled and the whole place started shaking.  
  
***  
  
"Well it's the truth!" Pietro pointed before running for cover.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell suddenly rung, interrupting the inevitable disaster.  
  
***  
  
Lance stopped and smiled. "Maybe it's Kitty!"  
  
***  
  
Pietro slapped his forehead. "When is he ever going to learn?"  
  
***  
  
With a big smile on his face, Lance flung open the door. His jaw dropped on seeing the person standing there.  
  
***  
  
"Hi!" Britney Spears greeted with a huge smile. "I'm looking for my Teddy Bear. Have you seen him?"  
  
***  
  
Lance blinked thrice. "You're........Britney......Spears?"  
  
***  
  
"That's me!" she smiled. "The pop singer Britney Spears!"  
  
***  
  
Lance shook his head, trying to remove the illusion before people thought he had lost his sanity.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa!" Todd and the other guys came up.  
  
***  
  
"Hello," she greeted them, the smile not leaving her lips. "I'm Britney Spears."  
  
***  
  
"You sure are!" Pietro's tongue rolled out of his mouth. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable on my lap."  
  
***  
  
"Indiana John at your service," John stepped up after shoving Pietro aside. "By the way Sheila, love your song 'Drive Me Crazy'. It just drives me insane!!!! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Thank you! It drives me insane too!" she smiled. "Have you seen my Teddy Bear?"  
  
***  
  
They all blinked.  
  
***  
  
She frowned. "He lost me. He must be getting worried for me. I have to find him."  
  
***  
  
"She's insane," Lance whispered slowly moving back. "She has that crazy look in her eyes...."  
  
***  
  
"She has?!" John obseved her face closely.  
  
***  
  
A scream most probably from Wanda, suddenly came from behind them before a hex bolt sent Britney flying into the air.  
  
***  
  
The boys could only watch in horror as Britney landed on the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
***  
  
"Never ever ever bring any pop singer in this house do you here me?!" Wanda yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Wanda my crazy psychotic sister do you know you just killed Britney Spears?!" Pietro screamed before zipping to the crumpled body of the singer.  
  
***  
  
"So? Everyone wanted her dead anyway!" Wanda snapped and stomped upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Oh...we're going to go to jail!" Pietro fretted. "I'm going to be somebody's bitch!"  
  
***  
  
"So am I!" Todd whimpered.  
  
***  
  
"T-They're gonna shave my head!" John bit his nails. "I'll be bald!"  
  
***  
  
"No! No! No!" Forge suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dropped on his knees near the blonde. "No! I-I spent a day making her!"  
  
***  
  
"Making her?" Lance questioned.  
  
***  
  
"Making her?" Pietro blinked. "Is there a new method of reproduction that I don't know about?"  
  
***  
  
Forge sniffed and started stroking her face. "M-My best invention....."  
  
***  
  
"You actually created her?!" Lance exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Todd said.  
  
***  
  
"But for wha--" the sentence died on Pietro's lips and a perverted grin replaced it. "Oh Forge...You're mind is dirtier than Toad himself."  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Todd looked offended.  
  
***  
  
"It was all in the name of science!" Forge defended. "And I got the idea when I was watching her video 'Toxic.' He again turned to her. "She was so real....so perfect...."  
  
***  
  
"Perfect?" Lance's eyebrow shot up.  
  
***  
  
Forge nodded. "She was the perfect girlfriend a guy can ever have. Every little detail...she lived to serve me, respect me, made me feel more than what I am, never criticized anything that I did a-and now.....she's...she's...g-gone." He choked. "It'll take almost a day to fix her back."  
  
***  
  
"Lance? Yo Lance?" Todd waved his hand infront of Lance's face. "You okay?"  
  
***  
  
"Can you make something--Anything except Britney Spears?" Lance inquired, a smile slowly forming on his lips.  
  
***  
  
Forge nodded. "Sure, but I would need a picture, a profile then the profiles and pictures of the person's friends, family--"  
  
***  
  
"Consider it done!" Lance cut in. "Pietro....."  
  
***  
  
"Got it!" Pietro zipped off. He was back in a second with a box containing pictures of various models in swimsuits. "Make her eyes, her face, her nose- -"  
  
***  
  
"Pietro!" Lance growled and grabbed him. "I need Kitty's pictures!"  
  
***  
  
"Are you insane?! No way!" Pietro refused. "We can finally create the most sexiest girl in the whole world a-and you're throwing it away for Kitty?!!"  
  
***  
  
"Yeah," Lance replied casually. "Now get Kitty's pictures!"  
  
***  
  
"Can't. Pyro burned all of them. " Pietro said.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Lance screamed and was unfortunate to catch John lit another one of Kitty's pictures on fire.  
  
***  
  
"Burn Kitty!! Burn!!!" John cackled watching the flames engulf the girl's smiling face. "Burn little girl!!! Hahaha--"  
  
***  
  
"PYRO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Lance screamed in rage.  
  
***  
  
Startled, John dropped the picture then started stomping on it to extinguish the fire.  
  
***  
  
"Uh...well..." Forge began unsurely as he watched Lance chase John around the lawn. "When you're done killing each. Give me a call."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hate it? Like it? Continue? Discard? Reviews please! 


	2. Hello Kitty!

NOTE: Wow! Oh wow! I really thought this story would suck. Boy was I wrong! Many thanks for reviewing!  
  
**  
  
Dru: *Nods head* Yep definitely too much Buffy. And I'll really 'try' not to be so hard on Lance *grins evilly*  
  
**  
  
The Hog of Hedges: Sadly, don't have Microsoft Word so without the ** the lines will be cramped.  
  
**  
  
DOJ: I hope so!  
  
**  
  
*B: Lol! No I didn't know that! What a coincidence!  
  
**  
  
todd fan: Forgey? Aren't you a Toddy fan? : )  
  
**  
  
Me, SpreeDee, BeastDog, Jania12, lonely little goth girl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**  
  
Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It's been two weeks," Lance mumbled. "Forge's not coming back...."  
  
**  
  
"Bet a hundred bucks you can't eat that!" Todd's voice said.  
  
**  
  
"Oh Really?" John's voice challenged. "Well let's see about that mate."  
  
**  
  
"John don't do it!" Pietro's voice pleaded. "Look at Poor Blob!"  
  
**  
  
Fred lying on the ground on his back, moaned. "Oh...t-the h-horror....the horror...."  
  
**  
  
John huffed. "I still don't believe it! Gambit will never send these if they were meant to kill us," he said holding up Kitty's muffins. "Right Avalanche?"  
  
**  
  
Lance mumbled something incoherent.  
  
**  
  
"Uh...yeah...." John said uncertainly before turning back to the muffin. "Get your money out mates, cause Pyro's consuming this critter."  
  
**  
  
Pietro gasped and covered his eyes.  
  
**  
  
Todd snickered and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
**  
  
"No....Pyro.....please...don't do it...." Fred warned him.  
  
**  
  
"It's too late...." John said holding up the muffin and opening his mouth wide.  
  
**  
  
DING DONG!  
  
**  
  
"Aww....hell!" John groaned as the door bell rung again.  
  
**  
  
"Is he dead?" Pietro removed his hands.  
  
**  
  
"Yo! What's the hold up?!" the annoyed Todd asked John.  
  
**  
  
"The annoying little bell is annoying me!" John said before suddenly whisking out a lighter. "It's time to burn tinker bell, Burn!!"  
  
**  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door before John burned the bell or the pants off someone.  
  
**  
  
He was greeted by a grinning Forge who had an arm around a girl. "Hey I'm back!"  
  
**  
  
"Hello," the girl greeted Lance.  
  
**  
  
"Yeah hey..." Lance responded dully before turning to Forge.  
  
**  
  
"I really like to say sorry for--Whoa!" Forge exclaimed when Lance grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. "Err...ok so I know you're a little upset because I said two days and it's been more than two weeks I-I guess."  
  
**  
  
"Yes it has been...." Lance calmly pointed before screaming. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
**  
  
"B-Busy with a lot of things and umm...Danielle...." He looked over at Danielle who blushed.  
  
**  
  
"Wow Forge!" Pietro zipped upto her. "This one's cute and hot!"  
  
**  
  
"Uh Pietro she's--" Forge was saying when Pietro cut in.  
  
**  
  
"Whoa the hair...." Pietro took a hold of Danielle's hair. "So real...."  
  
**  
  
"Excuse me!" Danielle pulled it back.  
  
**  
  
"Pietro she--" Forge was again saying something and was again cut short.  
  
**  
  
Pietro sniffed the air near Danielle as she watched amazed. "She even smells real!"  
  
**  
  
"Pietro she's not--Ahh!!!" he yelped when Pietro grabbed her butt and gave it a good squeeze.  
  
**  
  
Danielle's eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
**  
  
"This is some work.....the flesh...so genuine," Pietro remarked feeling it. "So fleshy and juicy...."  
  
**  
  
Forge whimpered and covered his face.  
  
**  
  
"Oh hello there...." Pietro suddenly placed his hands over her chest. "Ooo...yeah baby! Now this is the stuff!"  
  
**  
  
Danielle finally snapped and screamed before shoving Pietro away and using her powers on him.  
  
**  
  
Pietro blinked when everyone suddenly disappeared. "Huh? W-Where did everyone go?"  
  
**  
  
"Oh Pietro...." a female voice came from behind him.  
  
**  
  
Pietro turned around and yelped at seeing three girls. "S-Sandy, M-Mandy and Candy?!"  
  
**  
  
"You dumped us Pietro......" Sandy accused. "You dumped me...."  
  
**  
  
"I-I loved you Pietro! I loved you!" Mandy weeped. "Why Pietro why?!"  
  
**  
  
"You discarded us like some playthings!" Candy screamed. "You discarded me like a toy!"  
  
**  
  
"I-I'm sorry?" Pietro could only manage to say.  
  
**  
  
"You know what you are Pietro?" Sandy asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
**  
  
Pietro gulped. "A b-boy?"  
  
**  
  
"No, I don't think you're that even!" Candy hissed. "You're a slowpoke!"  
  
**  
  
"Slowpoke...." Mandy said slowly. "Slow.....poke!  
  
**  
  
"No....I-I'm not! I-I'm QuickSilver!"  
  
**  
  
"Slowpoke! Slowpoke!" they started chanting.  
  
**  
  
"No! Stop it! No!!" Pietro screamed and covered his ears. "NO!!!!!"  
  
**  
  
But they continued. "Slow poke! Slow poke!"  
  
**  
  
Pietro closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC BITCHES!!!"  
  
**  
  
They instantly stopped.  
  
**  
  
"Uh...Pietro....you ok?" Todd's voice suddenly asked.  
  
**  
  
Pietro opened his eyes to see everyone, except Danielle, who was looking majorly pissed, giving him concerned looks..  
  
**  
  
Pietro chuckled before screaming and hiding behind Fred. "Evil!! Get that thing out of the house!" he screamed pointing at Danielle. "She's the spawn of Satan!!"  
  
**  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes.  
  
**  
  
"What's going on?" Wanda looking slightly concerned, entered the room.  
  
**  
  
On seeing her, Pietro quickly grabbed her cross-shaped earring which was still attatched to her ear and waved it at Danielle. "Get out of the house evil she-demon!!"  
  
**  
  
"You idiot!!" Wanda screamed and hex bolted him out of the window.  
  
**  
  
Pietro poked his head inside through the window. "Oh my God! Wanda's possessed! She's taken over my sister! N-Now they'll search for men who will impregnate them before they give birth to demons that will take over the world!" He exclaimed in one breath. "I'll be a demon's Uncle!"  
  
**  
  
Todd looked overjoyed and hugged Wanda. "I'll be happy to impregnate you Babycakes!"  
  
**  
  
The next thing Todd knew was getting hurled out of the window.  
  
**  
  
"Impregnate yourselves!!!" Wanda screamed before stomping back upto her room. "Idiots!"  
  
**  
  
"I think I'll be leaving now...." Danielle told Forge heatedly. "I'm not welcome."  
  
**  
  
Forge was about to stop her when--  
  
**  
  
"Yeah go! Get out of our house!" came Pietro's voice from outside.  
  
**  
  
"B-But I-I want to impregnate Wanda!" Todd whined.  
  
**  
  
Forge sighed. "Yes I think it's better that you go."  
  
**  
  
"See you later Forgey." Danielle pecked him on the cheek.  
  
**  
  
"Get lost already!" again Pietro's voice came.  
  
**  
  
Danielle growled and stomped out the front door. After a second, screams erupted from outside and after ten seconds, there was only silence.....  
  
**  
  
John lowered his head before screaming. "Wanda! I think your brother and your lover are dead!!"  
  
**  
  
"Shut up!!!" Wanda's response came.  
  
**  
  
"Yes Sheila...my condolences!" John screamed back. "If you need comfort just call the Pyro hotline!!"  
  
**  
  
"Well Forgey..." Lance began between gritted teeth. "Why so late?"  
  
**  
  
"Err...well..." Forge began nervously. "With Gambit really pressurizing me to make something that will allow Rogue to touch a-and with umm...Danielle, I-I've been quiet busy and all so--"  
  
**  
  
"So you didn't make her?" Lance asked in a bitter tone.  
  
**  
  
Forge was opening his mouth to answer when the door bell rang.  
  
**  
  
"I'll get it!" he huffed and marched to the door, expecting it to be Pietro or Todd but was he extremely surprised when it was--  
  
**  
  
"Hi Lance." A beaming Kitty with a can of Pepsi greeted him.  
  
**  
  
"Oh! Kitty Uh...K-Kitty..." Lance got nervous. "W-What are you d-doing here?"  
  
**  
  
"Forge asked me to get this," she held up the can. "Can I come in and give this to him?"  
  
**  
  
"Y-Yeah s-sure," he stammered letting her in. "Come in."  
  
**  
  
"Thank you," she giggled before stepping in and walking utpo Forge. "Forge, I got what you wanted."  
  
**  
  
"Thanks," he thanked and took the can.  
  
**  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.  
  
**  
  
Lance quietly sneaked up behind her.  
  
**  
  
"No, it's fine," Forge told her before snapping the can open.  
  
**  
  
"Umm...." A really nervous Lance tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
**  
  
She turned. "Yes?"  
  
**  
  
Lance fiddled with his fingers. "Uh...a-are you still mad..a-at me?"  
  
**  
  
Kitty shook her head. "I can never be mad at you Lance."  
  
**  
  
Lance heaved a sigh of relief. "R-Really? B-But I thought--"  
  
**  
  
Forge cleared his throat. "Well...what do you think?"  
  
**  
  
"Uh...O-Of what?" Lance asked confused.  
  
**  
  
Forge put an arm around Kitty. "Her."  
  
**  
  
"Her...?" Lance gave Forge a confused look before his brain slowly registered what Forge meant. His jaw hit the floor. "S-She's....a......?"  
  
**  
  
Forge nodded. "Yep....."  
  
**  
  
"Oooo....." John and Fred uttered in awe observing her.  
  
**  
  
Kitty smiled at them. "Hi."  
  
**  
  
"Hard to believe she ain't real....." John remarked after a while.  
  
**  
  
Kitty pouted. "I am real!"  
  
**  
  
Forge smiled proudly and patted her on the arm. "Yes you are...." He moved his gaze towards Lance and winked. "So....what do you think....?"  
  
**  
  
"She's......" Lance trailed off as Kitty titled her head and smiled at him. "Perfect."  
  
************************************************************************** 


	3. Playing with Flames

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin!  
  
**  
  
The Hog of Hedges: You got that right :-D Forge was stuck in the MiddleVerse so he kinda didn't grow up.  
  
**  
  
SSJ Tokya: *blushes* Thanks...  
  
**  
  
Skurria: Lol! Thanks for reminding me.  
  
**  
  
Risty: Lol! I was first thinking of making Remy get himself a 'perfect Rogue' since *ahem* I'm a Romy fan, but everything seemed wrong with that picture so then I thought why not Lance and Kitty?  
  
**  
  
Dru, A-Rog, todd fan, GinaTM, Shadowcat4, me, SperryDee, crazyspaceytracey, DOJ: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**  
  
Hope you like this chappie!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What is he doing up there?" Kitty asked as she continued gazing up at the ceiling. "It's been two hours."  
  
**  
  
"Spring cleaning?" John suggested in a bored tone. "Can you please move out of the way Sheila? You're blocking the TV."  
  
**  
  
Kitty frowned. "If he was cleaning then, why didn't he ask me to do it?"  
  
**  
  
"Maybe you'll run out of batteries or something with hard work--Aww who knows? Now move little Sheila," John said annoyed.  
  
**  
  
"He told me to stay here. So I should stay here." Kitty said.  
  
**  
  
John slapped his forehead. "Well could you 'stay here' a little more to the left? Cause I can't see the bloody TV!!!"  
  
**  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed bending down and picked up an old newspaper. "Look! This is me!" she said smiling, showing him the newspaper printed with a picture of 'herself' and other X-men. "My picture is in the newspaper! A- And see here's Kurt and Rogue and...." she went on listing all the names.  
  
**  
  
John grind his teeth. "Very amusing Sheila. Now could you 'please' move?"  
  
**  
  
"I look a little fat," she mumbled.  
  
**  
  
"Oh really? You do?" John slowly pulled out his lighter. "Well let me burn a few calories!" he growled lit it and manipulated the fire towards the newspaper, burning it. "Oh! Oops! I burned a tiny bit too much," he uttered putting back the lighter.  
  
**  
  
"I liked this picture....why did you burn it?" Kitty asked blankly staring at the burning newspaper.  
  
**  
  
"It was an honest accident!" John explained leaning back on the couch. "Now do you mind moving?! I'm missing Crocodile Hunter!!"  
  
**  
  
"Lance told me to stay here."  
  
**  
  
John threw up his hands in frustration. "Great! Just great! Why can't--" He stopped and blinked when he noticed something. "Uh....Sheila you're gonna catch fire...." he pointed when she was still holding the burning newspaper. "Err...Sheila? Uh...Kitty?"  
  
**  
  
Kitty's hands caught fire.  
  
**  
  
John blinked before he started screaming hysterically. "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY BLOODY GOD!! FIRE!! FIRE!! SHEILA ON FIRE!!" He bolted up. "Sheila! Stop, drop and roll! NOW!"  
  
**  
  
"But Lance told me to stay here till he comes back," Kitty said, the fire slowly reaching up to her wrists.  
  
**  
  
"FORGET HIM!! YOU'RE BLOODY BURNING!!" he screamed pointing at her.  
  
**  
  
"I love Lance. I can't and will never forget him," she responded. "I don't like you. You burned my picture."  
  
**  
  
"I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY!!" He yelled dropping on his knees and clutching her legs. "Please drop and roll before Lance buries me alive!!"  
  
**  
  
Kitty giggled. "Lance won't do that."  
  
**  
  
"Yes you're right! He would do something much more worse!!" He rushed out of the room. "WATER!! WHERE'S THE WATER?!!" the panicking John ran into the kitchen where Fred was making himself a sandwich.  
  
**  
  
John grabbed a cereal bowl from the table and held it near the sink. He turned on the tap.  
  
**  
  
A weird choking noise came from inside the tap before a tiny drop of water fell into the bowl.  
  
**  
  
"NO!! NO!!!!" He grabbed the tap and started shaking it furiously. "NO!!"  
  
**  
  
"Uh....Pyro...we never get water from that remember?" Fred reminded.  
  
**  
  
"IS THERE A GOD DAMN WATER SHORTAGE IN THIS HOUSE?!" He screamed.  
  
**  
  
Fred blinked. "You could check in the bathroom," he suggested.  
  
**  
  
"Yes of course! Bathroom!" he dashed upstairs towards the bathroom only to find it locked. "GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"  
  
**  
  
"Go do it in the lawn!!!" Wanda's shout came from the other side of the door.  
  
**  
  
"NOT THAT KIND OF EMERGENCY!!!" John screamed back. "IT'S A MATTER OF MY LIFE AND DEATH!!"  
  
**  
  
"Hey Pyro....." a smiling Lance greeted. "Great day isn't it?"  
  
**  
  
"Yes!" he gulped. "GREAT!! Bloody GREAT!!"  
  
**  
  
Lance sighed dreamily. "The birds are singing....the bees are buzzing...hmmm....and Kitty's here...."  
  
**  
  
John started sweating. "Yes Kitty....the cute little Sheila burning--"  
  
**  
  
Lance raised his brow.  
  
**  
  
"B-Burning with passion!" John finished. "For you!"  
  
**  
  
Lance broke into a smile. "Yeah...." he sighed again. "My room's all cleared up.....I better go get her...."  
  
**  
  
"NO!!" John quickly stopped him. "Y-You just go in your lovely little room mate! A-And I-I'll go get her!"  
  
**  
  
"B-But--" Lance tried to get past John but he started pushing him towards his room.  
  
**  
  
"Oh yes! Love the decorations! Good bye now!" saying this, John shut the door and melted the door knob.  
  
**  
  
"But Pyro! I--Hey!!" Lance turned the door knob. "Ow!! Open this door!" he screamed realizing John burned the knob. "What did you do Pyro?! Where's Kitty?! What did you do to her?!!"  
  
**  
  
"Oh my lovely Lance. I-I'm right here!" John tried to mimic Kitty's voice but failed badly. "Don't you worry about me! I'm bloody fine! N-Now wait for me right there while I change into some really...err...indecent clothes for your entertainment...."  
  
**  
  
"WHAT?!" Lance's surprised shout came. "PYRO!! I KNOW IT'S YOU!!  
  
**  
  
"Pyro? Oh Lance you silly silly boy! Can't you recognize your own Kitty's heavenly voice?"  
  
**  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA DIE PYRO!!" Lance shouted. "Once I get out of this room YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
**  
  
John gulped before turning back to the bathroom. "WANDA GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BLOODY BATHROOM!!!" John screamed and began pounding furiously on the door.  
  
**  
  
"Shut up and get lost before I come out and--"  
  
**  
  
"YES!! Do come out! It won't matter if you're in your birthday suit. We've seen you in that a thousand times!!" John suddenly found himself engulfed in a blue light that lifted him off the floor and hurled him out of the nearest window.  
  
**  
  
"Aww....when did she learn to do that?" John blinked gazing up at the sky, dazed.  
  
**  
  
"Uh......" someone groaned beside him.  
  
**  
  
John looked to his side to find Todd.  
  
**  
  
"T-They were givin me a bath over a-and over and o-over again...." Todd whimpered. "I-I was sparklin c-clean. S-S-Squeaky clean....My slime was no longer green...."  
  
**  
  
"Oh hell!" John snapped out of his daze, remembering Kitty. "W-Water? Water- -Oh...." he blinked on seeing a muddy area of the lawn. He was reaching for the bowl only to find it lost. "Oh hell! Oh bloody hell! Oh--" he stopped when his gaze fell on Todd again.  
  
**  
  
John suddenly got an idea.  
  
**  
  
"Froggy! Snap out of it mate!" John slapped Todd across the face.  
  
**  
  
"Ah! W-Wha--Where am--"  
  
**  
  
"No time to explain!" he grabbed him. "Lance is going to murder us if you don't extinguish the lovely flame burning Kitty!!"  
  
**  
  
"Kit--Lance--what?" Todd asked in a daze.  
  
**  
  
"Quick! Take a mouthful of that!" John pointed at the mud.  
  
**  
  
Todd blinked after getting a grasp of reality. He scowled. "No way! You're crazy!" He was about to hop away but John pulled him back.  
  
**  
  
"You eat the most disgusting insects and you can't gulp in some mud?!"  
  
**  
  
"Mud's different yo!"  
  
**  
  
"Kitty's on fire!!!" John shook him furiously. "Lance is going to kill us if we don't put her out!!"  
  
**  
  
"Kitty's on fire? Kitty's on fire?!! What do you mean Kitty's on fire?!!" Todd demanded.  
  
**  
  
His question was answered when he saw smoking coming out of the house.  
  
**  
  
John screamed.  
  
**  
  
"Oh no!! Wolverine's gonna kill us yo!!" Todd said horrified. "He'll shred me into little pieces!!"  
  
**  
  
"Take in the mud!! Now!" John yelled.  
  
**  
  
Todd quickly hopped towards the muddy area, opened his mouth-wide and took in a mouthful of mud.  
  
**  
  
"C'mon Froggy mate!" John gestured him to follow. "She's inside!" He pointed his thumb towards the TV lounge.  
  
**  
  
Todd nodded and hopped in.  
  
**  
  
After a few seconds, there was a bloodcurdling scream....a female's scream....not Kitty's but Wanda's scream.  
  
**  
  
Wasting no time, John charged in. "Eep!!" he yelped skidding to a stop.  
  
**  
  
"Hi Pyro," Kitty, who seemed to be the only clean person in the room, including John himself, greeted with a smile. "Lance was looking for you."  
  
**  
  
A growling Lance wiped the mud off his face before turning towards John.  
  
**  
  
Wanda, whose head and face was covered in mud, was sizzling with so much anger that everything around them was floating.  
  
**  
  
"M-Mate it w-w-was an accident!" John explained as he backed away while Lance advanced. "A-An honest accident! I-I never meant to set her on fire."  
  
**  
  
Lance suddenly stopped and blinked. "Y-You set her on fire?!!!" he suddenly burst. "You set Kitty on fire?!"  
  
**  
  
"Don't worry Lance. I'm alright," Kitty assured. "Wanda put out Pyro's fire. B-But my hands--" she held up her half-burned hands. The skin was so melted that they revealed part of her metal skeleton of her hands. "T-They don't look so good....."  
  
**  
  
Todd screamed and hopped out of the room in fright.  
  
**  
  
Wanda shuddered, backing away. "What the hell--?"  
  
**  
  
Todd came hopping back and lifted Wanda over his shoulder before hopping out of the room again.  
  
**  
  
There was a sound of a crash before Wanda returned.  
  
**  
  
"It's terminatorix!!" John screamed running out of the room. "She's gonna kill us all! Machines gonna take over!!"  
  
**  
  
"Kitty, have you always been like that?" Wanda asked her.  
  
**  
  
"Like what?" Kitty asked.  
  
**  
  
Before Wanda could answer, John came running back. "Let's go Wanda!!" he lifted her over his shoulder and ran out of the room. "Don't you know she can drive a bloody punch through your stomach?!!"  
  
**  
  
"Ugh!!!" Wanda screamed in frustration.  
  
**  
  
"Why did they run away?" Kitty asked before there was a loud crash followed by John's screams.  
  
**  
  
"T-They're just crazy...." Lance came upto her. "That Pyro's going to be so dead for hurting you!!" He growled gently taking her hands. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"  
  
**  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No. It's....very strange."  
  
**  
  
"Oh!" he uttered a little surprised. "Y-Yeah it is, considering you're a--"  
  
**  
  
"A what?" Kitty asked tilting her head when Lance suddenly stopped.  
  
**  
  
"Uh...Ok j-just forget it!" he dismissed as they sat down on the couch.  
  
**  
  
"Ok I'll forget it," Kitty said. "I made something for you." She suddenly got up. "Just wait here!" She said before leaving the room. She came back in a minute with a tray. A tray, to Lance's utter horror, consisting of muffins. But something was strange about them. They smelled....delicious!  
  
**  
  
Fred with eyes closed and drool on the side of his mouth, came in after a few seconds. "Hmm....I smell muffins....Hmm...."  
  
**  
  
Pietro suddenly zipped in. He first sniffed his underarms before sniffing the air. "Hmm...if that's not me then...it's....Kitty's muffins?!!!" he screeched when his gaze fell upon the smiling girl holding the tray. "No it can't be!!" he again turned to sniffing his underarms. "Yeah it's me. I smell delicious not those muffins!!" he concluded proudly.  
  
**  
  
"Hi Pietro. Look! I made muffins for Lance," Kitty chirped.  
  
**  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Very nice!" Pietro then noticed her hands. He blinked before screaming. "Demon!! Demon in the house!!"  
  
**  
  
Kitty giggled. "I'm not a demon Pietro."  
  
**  
  
"Pietro!!" Lance quickly grabbed him. "She is not a demon. Forge made her.....you know..." he hissed in his ear.  
  
**  
  
"Oh...." Pietro realized. "Kittybot.....?"  
  
**  
  
"Yeah..." Lance nodded releasing him.  
  
**  
  
"Cool!!" Pietro zipped upto Kitty and grabbed her butt. "Yep! Definitely a robot!"  
  
**  
  
"Pietro!!" Lance screamed in fury.  
  
**  
  
Kitty calmly put the tray down before taking a hold of Pietro. "You have no right to touch me!!" she growled before lifting the shocked Pietro over her head and hurling him out of the room. "Only Lance can touch me!!"  
  
**  
  
"Whoa! T-That was--That was really great Kitty!" Lance exclaimed.  
  
**  
  
"Thank you," she responded before scowling. "Pietro is a jerk!"  
  
**  
  
"M-My legs...I-I can't feel my legs...." Pietro's moan came from the other room.  
  
**  
  
"Yes he is!" the enthusiastic Lance ran upto her and lifted her off the ground. She felt light as a feather. "And you're amazing!!" He placed her back before embracing her tightly.  
  
**  
  
Kitty smiled widely before returning the embrace. "You're amazing too Lance."  
  
**  
  
"Uh...thanks..." he said uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head. "You must be the first person to have ever said that to me."  
  
**  
  
Kitty stared him for a while, the smile never leaving her lips. "They don't know you like I do," she said after a while. "I love you," she suddenly murmured and snuggled against him.  
  
**  
  
Lance was taken aback for a moment. "Oh....I-I love you too Kitty."  
  
**  
  
"I know that...." she whispered closing her eyes. "And I know you always will...."  
  
**  
  
"Uh...Yeah....I will..." Lance whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Though inside, he couldn't help feeling strange about this commitment.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: My exams start in the month of May so I don't think I'll be able to update. But it's only a month. I'll be back in June. Now REVIEW!! 


	4. Learning to Let Go

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Really really sorry for updating after so long! Power failures, home getting re-decorated and screaming cousins are the reason.

somekindafreaky: No I had my AS levels exams.

SSJ Tokya: Aww if Pyro put out the fire himself then it wouldn't have been fun, would it? Besides he was panicking.

**crazyspaceystracey****: **Your wait is over. Wanda did hex him! But not into oblivion.

Lord Evil: Yep. I'm a Buffy and Angel fan too.

Risty, The Hog of Hedges: Coughyes**Cough. **Either everything will end perfectly well or horribly wrong.

**Rurouni Tyriel****: **YAY! Glad to know I proved you wrong.

todd fan: Thanks for the luck. Now I need luck for my result. Lol!

**KagInuLuv****, ****Shadowcat4****, Dru, SperryDee:** Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hope you Enjoy!

"Lance...." Kitty began, gazing at the table clock. "I have to go."

"Mmm….." Lance mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

"It's past curfew. Everyone must be getting worried for me."

"Mmm….."

"I'll come before school tomorrow," Kitty promised and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Hmm.….ok......" He mumbled, still asleep.

After climbing out of bed and getting dressed, Kitty made sure Lance was tucked in properly, the curtains were pulled so that the sunlight wouldn't bother him and his clothes weren't scattered and neatly placed.

"This house is filled with idiots!!" Wanda's scream came from down stairs followed by Todd's whining.

Kitty frowned. "They're going to wake Lance. He needs to sleep."

"A robot?! A machine?!" Wanda yelled at the boys. "How would you guys like it if your girlfriends made robots of you just for the sake of fun?!!"

Their faces brightened up.

"UGH! You are all total morons!!"

"Can everyone please be quiet?" Everyone turned to see Kitty enter the kitchen. "Lance is sleeping."

The boys' mouths snapped shut instantly.

"Kitty—Oh wait!" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Robot."

"I'm Kitty. My name's not robot."

Pietro zipped upto Wanda and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Wanda, my sweet and only sister. Why don't we **not** make her mad?"

Wanda bit his hand.

"Rabies!!! I'll get rabies now!!" Pietro shrieked. "You killed me Wanda!! You killed your only brother."

Kitty giggled. "Lance was right. You are an idiot Pietro."

"Yeah so is he," Pietro said carelessly.

"What?!" The next thing Pietro knew was staring into Kitty's furious face. "What did you call my Lance?"

"Umm…nothing?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"See what I mean? We can't keep this thing!" Wanda pointed.

"What thing?" Kitty asked, releasing Pietro who zipped behind Fred to hide.

"B-But i-it belongs to Lance," John said hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? What belongs to Lance?" Kitty asked turning to John. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry to say this, but, you're just a mistake," Wanda told her. "I can't believe Lance is such an idiot—" She never got to complete her sentence as Kitty suddenly grabbed her and hurled her out of the open window.

Fred choked on his food.

Pietro let out a girlish scream.

"Bloody hell!" John exclaimed. **"A million bloody hells!!!"**

"WANDAAAAA!!!" Todd screamed. **"NOOOOOOO!!!!"**

They all rushed to the window, except Fred, who took his time to finish his burger.

The boys quickly scattered when Kitty walked toward them. "Never ever call Lance names!" She shouted angrily. "Or else!!"

"She killed Wanda!! She killed Babycakes!!" Todd started screaming hysterically.

"Wanda needed to be taught a lesson in respecting Lance," Kitty explained as she walked away. "Who is Babycakes?"

**"We're gonna die next!!"** Todd looked up at the ceiling. **"I'm sorry I couldn't save you!!"**

John sniffed. "We should've listened to her. Oh Sheila! Why couldn't you have destroyed the evil robot first then died with it?"

Pietro was the only one who had an opposite reaction. He was smiling widely as he stared out of the window at his unmoving sister. "I think she's gone for good."

The other boys gave him a glare. Todd let out a howl and sobbed into John's chest who uncertainly patted him

"Oh c'mon!" Pietro turned to his teammates. "Wanda was a bitch who went up against another more powerful mechanical…uh…bitch. End of story, end of sister."

Their glares turned deadly while Todd sobbed harder.

"Wait!" He turned back to the window. "No no! Her chest is moving. Ugh!! Or it could be something moving inside her clothes."

Todd was about to strangle some sense into Pietro when—

"Oh I-I mean, my sister's not dead! Hurray!!" Pietro cheered dryly when he caught her stirring.

Todd's face lit up with joy. **"Babycakes!!"** He hopped out of the window with the others, except Fred, following. **"You're alive!!"**

"Uh...." Wanda groaned as she got into a sitting position. "W-What...happened.....?"

"Oh thank Goodness you're alright!!" Todd attacked her with a hug, only to get thrown off after a second.

"Wanda? Sheila?" John held up his lighter. "How many flames do you see?"

"Uh….Six....." she responded in a daze. "No! One."

"Hmm....You know who I am?" John asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "Pyro."

"And....?"

"And nothing!"

"Sheila!" He gasped dramatically. "We've been seeing each other for three years. Oh no! Don't tell me you've forgotten all those nights when you would scream Pyro over and over again?"

Wanda growled and hexed him away.

"Well…at least I tried...." John muttered, stuck to the wall next to Todd.

"I'm going to tear that piece of walking circuits apart!!" Wanda screamed bolting back to her feet.

"NO!!!" Both John and Todd clung to each of her leg.

"Let go of me!!" Wanda screamed, struggling to break free.

"I'll just keep myself busy in grave digging, not that it's yours my lovely and only sister," Pietro said, carrying a shovel over his shoulder.

"She'll kill you Sweetums!! Don't do it!! I-I promise I-I'll take a bath everyday!!"

"Don't do it Sheila!! Don't—" John suddenly let go of Wanda and seemed to be in a daze. "I got it! I got it! The gothic Sheila dies in the end! The evil robot sets her on fire! Yes!!!! My story is complete!!"

"When did you start writing stories Pyro?" Pietro asked after getting out of the six feet hole. "How do you want your name engraved? Bold or italic?" He asked Wanda but she was too busy in trying to remove Todd from her leg to answer. "Hmm…this seems perfect." He set the gravestone down.

Beware

R.I.P(ripped into pieces)

Evil sister buried

Todd sniffed, still successfully stuck to Wanda's leg. "Before you go in there, I-I want you to know t-that…I……**I LOVE YOU**!!"

"Since you're about to get blown up like your father," John chuckled, before collapsing into fits of laughter on remembering how Magneto was blown up by Apocalypse. "I-I also want you to know that I love you even if you get torn into little pieces by the evil robot."

"No you don't!" Todd scowled at him.

"Yes I do!" John shot back.

"Are you two nuts?!" Pietro screeched. "You can't fall in love with my sister!" He told both of them. "J-Just look at her! All gothy, scary, insaney and bitchy!!"

"I love insane girls!!" John said, grinning wildly.

"A-And I love bitchy girls!" Todd said.

"Plus her hair-cut makes her look like a guy from behind!" Pietro said and turned Wanda around to prove his point. "See?"

Todd and John both gasped.

"You know what my ex-ex-ex-ex-girlfriend said when she first saw Wanda from the back? She said, 'who's that cute guy in the scarlet coat?' Oh! I was so ashamed!!"

Wanda let out a howl of rage and hexed Pietro into the grave he dug for her.

She then stomped back to the house, mumbling something about growing her hair.

John and Todd observed her back intently as they followed her.

"Bloody hell! Pietro was right!" John whispered to himself.

Todd only burst into tears. "Why….? Why me?"

"Where is she?!" Wanda demanded from Fred now gulping down a carton of milk.

"She went home," he replied.

"Lance is not goin to be happy about this yo," Todd said fearfully.

"Pietro! Dig two more graves!!" John only yelled.

* * *

"Stupid!" Kitty Pryde cursed for the millionth time as she struggled with her trigonometry homework. "So much stupid homework!" 

"Oh Great…." She muttered after getting a good look at her watch. 12:30am and she only completed five lines of her Social Studies assignment, plus she didn't have the slightest clue of how long her Astrophysics homework would take.

"Lockheed….." Kitty snuggled against her toy dragon sleepily. "I seriously need help with this."

Lockheed, being a toy, couldn't reply.

Kitty sighed and went back to her work.

After completing her trigonometry homework and almost two pages of the assignment, she decided to take a break, a coffee break.

It was close to 3:30 am now.

After setting the mug down on the table, she laid her head down. "I-I'll just…rest my eyes....for a second….and…." she was fast asleep before she knew it and unaware of how much time flew by.

When her eyes finally opened, the first thing they saw was the coffee mug. "Oh oh…." She uttered, reaching for it. "Better drink this before it gets cold."

After one sip, her whole face transformed into a disgusted one and she forced the liquid down her throat. "Cold?! B-But l-like, I-I just—" Then she heard it, the singing of birds and finally noticed sunlight pouring in through the windows. "It's morning?!! H-How can it be morning?!! I-I just—Oh God! Oh my God!! I-I didn't finish it! I-I didn't finish anything!!"

Racing out of the kitchen and phasing through anything and anyone, she reached her room and was utterly shocked to find—

Kitty held up the neatly filed folder then tore her gaze away to look at the rest of the work.

Her assignment was complete, her Astrophysics homework was complete and even those trigonometric sums she was facing problems in were done.

"Wow…..I finished everything?" She asked herself. "Strange...…Why don't I remember finishing it?"

Too occupied in solving this mystery, she never noticed the girl who had been in the closet and was now observing herself in the mirror.

Kitty only turned when she heard the door slam shut.

"Hmm…" She shrugged gathering her homework. "Atleast I'm done."

* * *

"Borin, borin…." Rogue grumbled as she went through the morning paper. "Everythin is borin!" 

"Good morning Rogue!" A cheerful Kitty greeted, skipping into the kitchen.

"What's so good about it?" Rogue asked gruffly.

"Everything!" Kitty responded cheerfully. "But you know what's best about it?"

"Gambit chokin on his breakfast?" Rogue suggested.

Kitty shook her head. "My beloved Lance. I'll get to see him. You shouldn't talk about your boyfriend that way. He loves you so much."

"Gambit's not mah boyfriend!!"

Kitty seemed to blink. "He isn't? But....." She suddenly looked confused. "You're mistaken, he is."

"Yeah and rabbits fly," Rogue said sarcastically.

Kitty giggled. "Rabbits can't fly. But rabbits reminds me of Lance."

"Didn't you break-up with him?"

"Break-up with Lance?" Kitty looked horrified. "I would never break-up with Lance! Me and Lance are going to be together forever!"

"Right...." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah think somebody woke up on the abnormal side of the bed."

"No. It was the left side of Lance's bed and the right side of my bed."

"Whoa bed?!" Rogue's eyes widened. "You guys did **it**?!"

"It? We did a lot of things. Which one are you talking about?"

"Lot of things?" Rogue blinked. "Kitty, you really aren't an innocent little girl Ah thought you were."

Kitty frowned. "I don't understand."

"Aren't you afraid of what Logan might do?"

"Logan is a crazy wild maniac. He wants to screw up every girl's love life because his love life is screwed. Being all hairy like a jungle and muscular like an ape doesn't make him a man like Lance."

"E-Excuse me?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Ok. You're excused," Kitty said.

"Kitty you…. you're startin ta creep me out," Rogue muttered, trying to digest her words. "Professor would think you're high on somethin."

"Professor's bald and always on a wheel chair. He's not really crippled. He fakes it so he can use his legs more efficiently on ladies' night."

Rogue fell off her chair on hearing this. "Kitty…." She began getting up. "You seriously need ta reduce the stuff you're takin. But tell me, how was Lance?"

"Lance? He was great!" Kitty praised. "He's always great! Everything is great about him!"

Rogue looked bored. "Alright."

"You should try it with your boyfriend too. I can make sketches of the positions you could try—"

"Eew! Stop! You need serious therapy Kitty!" Suddenly, everything on the newspaper looked interesting than this conversation to Rogue.

"Ok." Kitty giggled. "I'm going."

"Where are you goin this early?"

"To see Lance," she replied with a giggle. "I'll make breakfast for him and then I'll go to school."

"Yeah go make poison ta kill him."

Kitty frowned. "I would never poison Lance. I love him."

"Like the flu," Rogue mumbled.

"No. When you catch flu, you want it to go away. But when you're with Lance, you want to stay forever."

"Whatever," Rogue dismissed. "He's a jerk anyway."

Kitty's hands stopped a millimeter from throwing Rogue out of the window when Remy entered the kitchen.

"Bonjour," He greeted.

"Get lost," Rogue responded.

"Hi Gambit." Kitty greeted him merrily. "Your coat looks nice today."

"Merci petite," he thanked uncertainly. "But Gambit wears dis coat everyday."

"Makes you wonder why this swamp rat smells everyday," Rogue remarked.

"Well, looks like ma chere is in a good mood today," he grinned, taking a seat next to Rogue.

Kitty was about to carry out her interrupted task, that is, throw Rogue out of the window for insulting Lance, but decided otherwise when she saw it was getting late. "I have to go. It's getting late," she said. "You shouldn't call my Lance names Rogue, or else."

"Or else what? You're goin ta throw me out the window?" Rogue snorted.

Kitty nodded. "Yes." After that, she left the kitchen.

"Now dat we're all alone…..let's—" Before Remy could make his move on Rogue, he was interrupted by—

"....Good morning Rogue," a yawning Kitty greeted as she dragged her sleeping form into the kitchen. "And...umm....Remy."

Remy and Rogue both blinked.

"Mornin again," Rogue responded slightly surprised. "And again what's so good about it?"

"Nothing," Kitty mumbled taking a seat. "What do you mean **again**?"

Rogue didn't seem to catch Kitty's question. "Why….? Why did you change your clothes?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Cause I like, don't want to embarrass myself by going to school in my pajamas?"

"Pajamas? No you were—Oh never mind!"

"Mon Dieu petite! How did you change your clothes so fast?" Remy asked amazed. "Even de thief couldn't steal dat fast except for de great, Remy LeBeau," he finished proudly.

"Ten minutes is fast? Hmm…I like, guess it is," Kitty concluded.

"Ten minutes? Non! Less dan ten seconds!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're strange Gambit."

"Not ta mention an idiot. And so is Lance!" Rogue quickly added, remembering what Kitty said earlier about teaching Rogue a lesson if she called Lance names. "What are you goin ta do about it?"

"Yeah, he is," Kitty agreed. "And a jerk too. Can't do anything about that."

Rogue raised her brow. "So you aren't goin? Ta make breakfast for him?"

Kitty looked absolutely amazed. "Me? Go make breakfast for Lance? Yeah like sure, if some alien took over my body."

Rogue just stared at her. "Kitty…..Seriously, whatever drugs you're takin, you have ta stop. Next thing you'll be tellin us is that you're married ta Lance and have a five year old kid."

"W-What?!" Kitty bolted up. "W-What?!"

"Jeez! Calm down! Sorry but, Ah didn't know you were still so sensitive about this. Even after sleeping with him."

"I—**WHAT?! Sleep?! With Lance?! **No! **Like no! No! **I did not! I-I would never! Rogue you're crazy!!" Kitty finally concluded.

"Look who's talkin. Lance worshipper!" Rogue shot back.

"There's nothin to be ashamed about petite," Remy assured Kitty. "You're secret's safe wid me."

"What secret?!! I've like, never been near Lance for a week! And we're like, through! Good for this time! So if you like, ever find me with him, it means either you're crazy, or I'm crazy."

"Alright then, you're crazy," Rogue said. "Kitty's crazy. Poor Kitty."

Kitty let out an exasperated sigh and left.

"So…." Remy began, sliding his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Now dat we're all alone again……Let's—"

"Wohoooo!!" An army of Jamies poured into the kitchen followed by a laughing Bobby.

Rogue tsked tsked and got up to leave. "Better luck next time swamp rat."

* * *


End file.
